A Howl in the Night
by im a sucker for wolves
Summary: "My brain is telling me that we shouldn't date, that I shouldn't want to wrap my arms around you, that I shouldn't want to kiss you. But there is a string, pulling me toward you. So, well, I guess your not hurting me, not yet. embry/oc/paul
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to my new record player that I had gotten for my birthday a week before the accident when my mom came upstairs and sat down on my bed like she just experienced a zombie apocalypse, she sighed and finally told me.

"sweetie, there's been an accident"

that's how it always starts: there's been an accident.

"Halley's been in an accident, she didn't make it" her voice broke.

"where's dad?" I asked

"he's at the hospital, I need you to get your shoes and coat" and like a child I did so.

We drove in silence to the hospital in forks. When we walked in mom told the receptionist why we were there and a doctor met us at the door. We followed him down several hallways and down a few floors until we stopped in front of two double doors labeled "morgue"

"honey, are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head. Like a zombie I walked through the doors and saw dad sitting in a chair next to a table. There she was, my sister, my twin, my best friend. Dad looked up came over to me and hugged me for a long time. When he finally let go, he led me over to the table where my sister was. I stood next to it and looked down at her for a few minutes not saying a word.

"can I have a minute alone?" I said in a whisper.

My parents nodded their heads and stepped out of the room. I took a deep breath and really looked at her. Her hair was a mess and she had bits of glass tangled in it. She would have hated the way she looked with all the dirt and glass stuck to her. I lifted a hand and started pulling the glass out and smoothing down her hair. Looking at her we didn't look anything alike. She was my twin and for the first time I couldn't recognize her. Then it hit me, she's gone. my sister, my Halley's gone and she's never coming back. She's never going to get mad at me for wearing her shoes or borrowing a dress, for using the last of the shampoo or secretly using her makeup. I cried, I really cried, my knees buckled and I hit the floor sobbing into my hands my parents rushed in wrapping their arms around me and we all cried. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and said it was time to go. My dad picked me off the floor and helped me through the hospital and out to the car. I ended up crying myself to sleep on the way home.

I woke up early, about 2am. I couldn't fall back asleep. I got up and paced around the house. I finally made my way back upstairs I stood in my doorway and looked at my sisters closed door. I opened it slowly and stepped inside. I walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. I cried, again I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later and made my way downstairs, my parents were gone and I didn't want to be by myself.

I got dressed and started walking around the reservation. I ended up at the beach, it was deserted, I was all alone.

A while later, I headed back to the house, was I made my way up the sidewalk I saw embry sitting on my porch, with his head in his hands.

"hey" I said

"she's gone" was all he said.

I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He cried. Embry and Halley had been dating since freshman year, and were about to start our senior year in a few weeks. I invited him inside and we talked everything out. He stayed for dinner and left shortly after. Embry and I were hit and miss for the next few weeks and we even sat together at the funeral. Two weeks after the funeral embry came over around 6.

"hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"there is a bonfire tonight, and all the guys are bugging me to get out of the house, I figured you would want to get out too?"

"you know what em, that sounds great"

I got dressed and we walked down to the beach. Everyone was hanging out and having a good time, a few hours in people started getting a little to out of hand and a little too drunk. I walked over to embry and was trying to tell him I was ready to go. I was standing next to him as he finished up talking to jared, he was an older guy but had been hanging around embry lately. When a guy named josh stumbled his way over to us.

"you know embry, your awfully lucky" he said

"and why's that?" em asked

"well cause of mel, you know, with her around you don't even have time to miss hal, mel is like a built in replacement."

Embry laughed "you know josh" embry lunged forward and tackled him to the ground and started to hit him. I got pushed back onto the ground as everyone tried to break them apart then a few of jareds friends pulled embry away into the woods and jared came after me and pulled me to my feet and as far away from the party as possible.

"Jared, jared wait"

"cant wait now, come one" he said making me run behind him

"Jared stop" I shouted pulling my hand out of his.

"melody, what are you doing come on"

"where are we going?"

"im taking you home"

"im not going home"

"what?"

"Jared im so tired of being home, my parent get so sad every time they see me. Every time I walk into the room my mother starts to cry, everyday they have to look into the face of the daughter they lost." I took a breath, "I just cant be there any more"

He sighed, "okay, fine. Come on"

He put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking in the opposite direction. He came up to a house and jared just walked in.

"oh come in mel, this is my place"

I walked in and there was a man sitting on the couch. He took one look at me said "shit" and left.

"whats his-"

"don t worry about it"

"alright then"

"so" jared said, "you can take the couch, im going to bed in here" he pointed to the first door, "if you need anything just holler" he smiled

"thanks again, for everything"

I woke up the next morning to the guys talking in the kitchen.

"I don't do orphans"

"dude, she's not an orphan. It was her sister"

"still she is a depressed, lonely little kid"

"you know, you're an ass. Entertain her I gotta go to work" jared sighed and walked out.

As soon as the door shut I heard the coffee table squeak. I opened my eyes to see jareds roommate sitting on it staring at me.

"im not an orphan" I said

"im not entertaining you"

"Melody"

"paul" he said then walked back into the kitchen.

I got up and followed him, "so, hungry?" I asked him

"always"

I rummaged through the cabinets and found some stuff to make breakfast. After it was done we sat in silence as we ate, I watched paul inhale his food like he hadn't eaten in months. He helped me clean up afterwards and we sat on the porch together and talked for a bit.

"you know, your not so bad for an orphan" he smirked

"not an orphan "

"yeah but still, your pretty cool"

"thanks, I guess.. Your not bad yourself.. Well except for the way you eat, that's pretty bad" I chuckled

**please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks I found myself hanging out with jared and paul. Embry was no where to be found and everyone else was too uncomfortable around me.

"so mel, there is another bon fire tonight wanna go?" jared asked.

"yeah sure, along as you don t drag me running all the way back here when its over"

"sorry kid I cant promise you that" he smirked.

I went home and changed, everyone on the rez seemed to be there. To my surprise embry was even there, I found him and went to say hi, but when he saw me he froze like he had seen a ghost. Had he already forgotten that halley had a twin? That I was mel and not her.

"hey whats up?" I asked

"melody" he said in a kind of whisper.

"where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks, your absence has forced me to hang out with paul." I chuckled

"Paul?" he asked

yeah, turns out he's not that bad of a guy"

"im so sorry mel but ive got to go" he turned to walk away.

"embry wait" I said grabbing his arm, "where are you going?"

"im sorry, ive jus- ive got to go"

And he left. So I found paul instead.

"whats wrong with embry?" I asked plopping down onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"ahh, don't worry about it, he's been a little off lately"

"yeah but he froze when he saw me, like he forgot I was Halley's twin and he saw a ghost. Then said my name is a weird whisper"

"he did?" paul asked

"yeah it was weird"

"Um mel will you excuse me for a moment?"

"yeah whats up?"

"I just need to talk to jared" as he said that a girl walked up to us

"paul?" she asked looking at me on his lap.

"oh" he said standing up almost knocking me to the ground.

"mel this is my friend Jules, excuse me ladies ill be right back" he said walking away.

"so" I said, "are you pauls date?"

"no, im jareds cousin, I asked him to bring me. Were just friends"

"same, well not jareds cousin but pauls friend" I chuckled

"yeah" she sighed walking away.

I sat on the log by myself for a few minutes when jared walked over to me.

"hey paul went to see whats up with embry, you wanna come over to sams with us soon? Movie night, you can finally meet kim" he smiled at sounds

"yeah that sounds great, will paul be there?" I asked

"yes" jared smiled, "embry too"

"im in, are we leaving now?"

"im going to find paul, you can ride with him"

So I waited for paul to come find me and we walked back to his truck, on the way there I hopped on his back and he carried me. We got to sams in only a few minutes and I made paul carry me on his back into the house. There were more people there than expected. I saw embry across the room, when he saw me on pauls back he got mad and stormed out. I tapped pauls shoulder and he let me down, I crossed the room and walked out the back door to find embry pacing on the deck.

"hey whats wrong?" I asked

"you and paul"

"what?"

"you and paul!" he shouted at me

"embry whats going on? You've been avoiding me for weeks and now you seem to get mad if I even talk to another person. What is it?"

"nothing" "embry, don't even pull that crap on me, after everything we've been through you're going to hide stuff from me?"

"im a werewolf" he said

"excuse me?" I said taken back

"that's why I haven't been around, mel I just turned into a werewolf "

"when?"

"after I got into a fight with josh"

"are you serious?"

"I swear, on Halley mel I swear"

"oh my gosh, are you okay?"

He smiled, "its pretty cool actually, but there's more"

"more? Like what?"

"I imprinted"

"like a duck?"

"not in a you're my mom imprint more like.. love of my life imprint"

"wow" I paused, "are you scared that ill be mad? Because you'll be moving on from Halley?"

"not quite" he took a deep breath, "im more mad that she and your parents will hate me because I imprinted on you mel"

I froze, "what?"

"I imprinted on you mel, im so sorry" "um, wow" that's all I could think of at the moment, after a few minutes paul came out to check on me

"everything okay?" he asked

"are you a werewolf too?" I asked back.

"oh" he said, stepping outside he came up to me "yeah mel, I am. So are the rest of the guys in there, including jared"

"have you imprinted?"

"wow em, nice work spilling it all so quick" he looked over at em.

Embry just shrugged

"okay lets all go inside I think we all need to talk."

I followed paul and embry followed me.

"well guys I think movie night is on hold" paul said

"why's that?" one of the guys asked.

"embry, do you want to tell them?" Paul asked

"I told mel" he shrugged

"that was fast" someone else said.

"well, melody im sam" the first man said to me, "why don't you sit down and we can explain it to you"

So we did, for the next hour in a half they all explained it to me, being a werewolf and imprinting, vampires. The whole nine yards.

"any questions?" sam asked

"can we just watch the movie?" I asked, "I think I need to let this soak in"

Paul laughed, "that sounds like a good idea" wrapping an arm around me he led me to the recliner sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

We watched the movie and after it was over I called my mom and told her I was staying out another night, and as much as she didn't like it I just needed time to myself. Paul and jared let me stay another night. I was staring at the ceiling in the living room when the questions started forming. I walked over to pauls door and knocked softly. A minute later he opened the door.

"is everything okay?"

"can we talk?" I asked

He smiled "yeah, come in" opening the door further.


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed up all night talking about vampires, werewolves and imprinting, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to paul snoring. I rolled over and we were face to face. I stroked his face and his eyes fluttered open.

"morning" he croaked

"morning" I smiled

We spent the next hour goofing around and wrestling around on the bed. Finally I ended up sitting on him looking at him I finally asked.

"are you ever going to ask me out?"

"what?"

"you flirt with me, you do things for me, you show up with a friend at the bon fire, not a date. you do like me don't you?"

"mel your special." he sighed

"like stop eating the paste special?" I asked worried.

"no," he laughed. "i dont want to hurt you, and plus, what about embry?"

"what about him? he is my dead sisters boyfriend. i don t think i could ever feel that way about him. maybe he only imprinted because we needed someone to mourn with, to get each other back on our feet, to help each other out."

"what if she hadn t died, and he still imprinted on you."

"we can ask what ifs all day, but the truth is, she did die, plus. do you realize how strange it is to date not only your dead girlfriends sister but identical twin?"

"i guess. but he is my pack brother. its kind of against the rules to date someone else's imprint."

"i just want to see what it would be like" i said as i leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

he pulled back "i clearly didnt know what i was missing" he said kissing me again when the door opened and jared walked in.

We pulled apart so fast i toppled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"um"

"uhh" paul and I stammered

"we have a meeting in 30 minutes, paul, dude, im disappointed, you know the rules" he said closing the door behind him.

Paul and I just stared at each other for a moment before we got up and walked out into the living room. I left to go back home and the boys left to go to their meeting. I felt guilty for the rest of the day. Around 5 there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and embry was there.

"hi" I said surprised

"can we talk?" he asked

I immediately thought he knew about paul and I kissing "sure come in" I said and we made our way upstairs to my room. He looked at hals door before walking in my room. I sat down on my bed as he started pacing the room.

"embry whats up?" I asked

"I just, please don t be mad"

"just please talk to me"

"I know your my imprint and everything but, its just too weird for me, I cant date my dead girlfriends sister. I love you mel, I do but its just too soon" I breathed a sigh of relief

"do we have to be together?" I asked

He thought about it for a second.

"I guess not, but all the other imprints have ended up together"

"but not all of the other imprints have been through what we ve been through, maybe we can be different, maybe were meant to be friends, to just help each other get on our feet, to get over this tragedy"

"but what happens when were over all of this, you know years from now?"

"only time will tell em"

"I guess your right, so were just friends?"

"yes just friends"

We smiled at each other.

"can I ask you something em?"

"anything"

"can I date other people?"

"I guess you can "

"promise you wont get mad?"

"ill try" "can I date another.. Paul, can I date paul?"

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed it again.

"uh.. You know mel, I don t think you can. Its kind of against our rules."

"that's what paul and jared said" I huffed

"you know, I don't mind. Maybe it wont be an issue."

"really?" I asked

"go for it" he smiled

"thank you embry" I said throwing my arms around his neck to hug him.

He held onto the hug, I felt his arms tighten around my waist and he buried his head in my hair inhaling. We pulled apart and I started to walk toward the door, when I started to open it embry put his hand on the door and shut it again. I turned around and he was standing so close, now both of his arms on either side of me.

"Embry"

"mel wait, I just want to see" he said as he leaned in and kissed me. It was light, sweet, and damn near perfect. Damn.

"embry" I sighed

"I know" he whispered.

He took a deep breath "I- I gotta go"

"okay" I tried to smile

I walked em out, after I was sure he was gone I grabbed a bag of clothes and made my way to pauls. I knocked on the door. When paul opened the door I couldn't help but smile.

"hey, what are you doing?"

"I talked to embry" I smirked

"please, do tell" he smiled

"embry came over and we talked about being imprints and what not, we've decided that were just friends, that in our situation dating just isn't appropriate. So I asked him if I could date other people, he said that was okay. So I asked if I could date you. And he said the same thing jared did, against the rules, but since he thinks okay we should go for it "

He smiled "really?"

I wrapped my arms around him "really" I smiled back

He took my arms and unwrapped them from his waist and put them on his shoulders and grabbed me by the waist picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked to the bedroom and laid us down, we kissed for a while then I curled up to his side with his arms around me and we went to sleep.

The next morning we told Jared but said if they say no he doesn't want to be part of the sneaking around process that paul and I will knowingly go through to be around each other if people tell us that we cant be together. I laughed at that. That day embry, paul, jared, and I hung out at the beach and had a picnic and played around on the beach. After lunch we were all playing in the water when I jumped on pauls back and he spun us in circles almost knocking us into the water.

At one point embry snuck up behind us and pulled me off of pauls back and swung me in the air, threatening to toss me in. after I threatened to remove some valuable body parts he carefully placed me on my feet in ankle deep water.

I collapsed on the blanket on the beach, tired from all of the running around. I felt bodies collapse around me I opened to see paul on my left and embry on my right. Jared was standing over us.

"isn't this nice, coexisting in peace, imprinter, imprintee, and boyfriend" he laughed

I stretched my leg out and kicked jared in the ankle.

Paul sighed, "we've got to patrol, come over after?" he asked me

"yeah" I smiled

We stood up and I hugged him and jared good bye as they ran towards the forest. I stood up and began to pack up our stuff

"help me with this stuff?"

"of course" he smiled


	4. Chapter 4

We picked up our mess and folded the blankets and headed back to my car, he helped me load everything in, we leaned against my car for a moment and watched the sun start to set, it was just about 5pm and paul would be home in a few hours, "closer to eight" he had told me.

"do you want to go to forks with me?" I asked him

"sure why?"

"I need to buy groceries"

embry climbed in the passenger seat and we headed out of the rez. When we got to forks I stopped for gas before we hit the grocery store. We walked around with a cart and started filling it with not only microwave easy foods but other ingredients for when I want to make dinner. We paid for everything and we drove back to jared and pauls and as embry put the groceries away I began to cook. He helped by chopping and boiling water.

"well aren't you two just a pair" we heard from behind us, we turned around to see kim standing in the door way.

"kim what are you doing here?" I asked

"jared asked me to come over tonight, what are you two doing here?" she asked

"ems helping me make dinner for the boys tonight" I smiled.

"here?" "yeah, why?"

"we'll im just curious, I mean you're his, why are you cooking dinner for paul?"

"its not just for paul, its for everyone" I explained.

"speaking of everyone" embry jumped in "im going to shift and let the guys know to spread the word that dinners here tonight" he said walking past kim and outside.

"can I ask you a question?" she asked

"sure"

"what are you trying to get at?"

"what do you mean?"

"you have an imprint, the spirits gave you a life, the one your supposed to be with"

"do you realize that embry is my dead sister's boyfriend?"

"yeah I know, everyone knows. And the pack wouldn't judge you"

"im not worried about what the pack thinks, the world doesn't revolve around what happens on this reservation"

"you're ruining everything, you'll hurt them, both of them. Why cant you just play by the rules"

At that time the boys got home and paul came straight to me wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"wow everything looks great" he smiled down at me

"thanks"

"everything okay?" he asked

"yeah" I smiled

"do you need help with anything?"

"can you set the table?"

"of course" he said kissing me on the forehead and taking the plates from the cabinets.

Nearly everyone in the pack showed up. Dinner turned out to be a success. After everyone ate I started on the dishes. Embry walked up behind me.

"everything okay?" he asked

"yeah, why?"

"you just seem a little off" he said grabbing a dish towel and drying.

"im.. im fine I guess, kim just got to me" "what did she say?"

"she told me that the spirits had given me a life. That im going to ruin everything and that im going to hurt you and Paul"

He didn't say anything

"am I hurting you? By wanting to date him?"

"its weird, it's a weird feeling. I still love Halley, and to be honest im not ready to move on, even though you have her face, and her smile, and her body, her hair. I know that you're not her. But its like part of me is saying go for it. But my brain, my brain knows that you're Mel, and is trying to think rationally. Thats we shouldn't date, that I shouldn't want to wrap my arms around you, that I shouldn't want to kiss you. But there is a string, pulling me toward you. So, well, I guess your not hurting me, not yet. Its more like a jealous feeling. Seeing that you want to be with paul and kiss paul. That your string is pulling him to you. I guess im just envious that he gets those feelings from you."

"embry im so sorry, im sorry im making you feel that way, that were stuck in this situation" my heart ached for him.

"Its okay, you know its all really okay." he took a breath, "hang out tomorrow?"

"id love to" I smiled

"good" he smiled back

We finished the dishes and joined the rest of the group in the living room. Me going to paul and embry over to Seth. Kim gave me the death stare every chance she got.


	5. Chapter 5

As the movie finished everyone got up and stretched their long limbs. Hanging around for a few minutes people started to leave. By the time everyone left it was just me, embry, paul, and kim. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"so school starts soon, right?" jarod asked.

"yup" I smiled "next Wednesday"

"do you have any supplies?" paul asked

" I was going to go this weekend and go get it"

"oh" paul said looking down.

"why?"

"I was going to go with you if you wanted, but I have to work this weekend, and patrols."

"that's fine" I smiled

"why doesn't embry go with you?" kim asked.

I just stared at her.

"ill go" em smiled

"of course you will" smiled kim

"is that okay?" I asked paul

"I guess that's fine," paul shrugged, "I don't want you to go to Port Angeles alone"

"then it's settled" kims smile got larger.

We sat around and talked for a little longer. Then Embry got up to leave

"ill see you guys later, mel we still hanging tomorrow?" he asked

"that's the plan"

And he left.

"you're hanging out with embry tomorrow?" kim asked

"yeah" I shrugged

"paul you're okay with that?"

"yeah" he hesitated "why?"

"I was just curious" she shrugged

Shortly after we all departed, me and paul to his room. Kim and jarod to theirs. We closed the door and I huffed and plopped down on the bed.

"whats up?" paul asked

"just frustrated"

"why?"

"kim"

"whats wrong with her?"

"didn't you see how she talks to me?"

"no" he hesitated.

"are you serious" it wasn't a question.

"yeah?"

"seriously?"

"I don't get it" he sighed

"I tried to think that maybe she just didn't understand, but she's just a judgmental bitch"

"hey" he snapped, "she's an imprint. Be nice"

"be nice? you're shitting me"

"whats your problem?"

"she told me I was ruining everything. She wants me to follow the rules"

He didn't say anything

"you seriously don't see how she talks to me?"

"she didn't talk to you badly"

"she was judging me because Im hanging out with embry"

"and?"

"she acts like a bitch to me because you're my boyfriend and embry is my imprint"

"so"

"so? And because your from the same pack. She's convinced im going to fuck everything up"

"she does not, she's too nice"

"bullshit"

"what is your problem?" He asked again.

"you know what? My bed sounds pretty great right now"

"what are you talking about?"

"im going home paul"

"why?"

"because you're blind" I said grabbing my things and walking on out of the bedroom.

I ran into kim in the hallway. "you wouldn't have problems like this if you were with embry" she smiled

"go to hell kim, and get the fuck out of my way" I said shoving past her and out of the house.

I walked home, when I got to the door it was locked. I rummaged through my bag and realized I must have left my keys at Pauls in my haste to leave. I pulled out my phone.

" 'lo"

"come get me" I said and hung up.

Two minutes later Embry pulled up t my house and I climbed in.

"what happened?" he asked me

"paul, kim"

"what?" he asked

"kim is a mega judgmental bitch and paul didn't believe me. He thought I was lying out my ass. she's too nice" I huffed

"so you came home"

"yes. And I left my keys at his place and im locked out"

"oh, do you need me to break in?"

"can I just stay with you? Will your mom care?"

"she's not home, working late at the hospital. Of course you can stay" he smiled

"thank you" I smiled back

We drove to his house and he led right to his room. We walked in and he shut the door behind him.

"inside or out?"

"in" I said crawling across the bed toward the wall.

I laid down and he laid next to me.

" your room is surprisingly clean"

"yeah, I try to keep mom happy" he chuckled

We laid there in silence for a moment before he turned to me.

"are you happy?" he asked me

"most days" I sighed you happy

"does paul make you happy?"

"most days" I smirked

He was silent for a moment

"im sorry I kissed you"

I smiled, "it's okay"

"please don't hit me""why?"

He paused, "kissing you was different than kissing halley"

"that's because were different people"

"kissing you was really nice, it felt so different. It was… kind of perfect"

"I guess imprinting does that

"did you feel it too"

"to be honest after you kissed me. It took a minute to regain any real thoughts" I smirked

"good"

"good?"

"yeah, I didn't want to be the only one" he smirked back, "does it feel that way with paul?"

"kissing paul, "I paused, "do you really want to know?"

"please"

"kissing paul is nice, but it doesn't feel the same way. Your kiss, I feel like it's more powerful. Like there is a connection. Which is of course because the of imprint" I sighed.

"yeah" he sighed too.

I turned my head to his. We were face to face.

"you have really pretty eyes" I stated

"thanks" he smiled

"and really great teeth"

"thanks" he chuckled

I looked at him for a moment. I moved my head an inch closer and kissed him. He held the kiss for a moment and pulled away.

"don't" he said with his eyes still closed.

"don't. what?":

"don't kiss me because your mad at paul" he sighed opening his eyes again.

"I kissed you because your lips are taunting me, not because im mad at paul. I kissed you because kissing you feels incredible and every since you kissed me all I can think about is kissing you."

We laid there, silent, for a moment before I started drifting off into sleep. I rolled over and faced the wall.

"goodnight" embry whispered wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to his chest

I woke up in the morning to embry's mom standing over the bed staring at me. I nudged embry and his eyes fluttered open.

"shit mom" he jumped, "what are you doing?"

"hal-" she cut herself off

Embry sighed, "ma, this is melody, it's halley's sister"

"I don't understand"

"ma, halley was a twin"

She took a deep breath. "im sorry I thought I was crazy, I poked my head in when I got home and saw her. I thought it was…"

"sorry, I probably should have told you sooner. Mel got locked out of her house last night. She needed somewhere to stay. She's Paul's girlfriend" he stated

Then it hit me. He's right. Im pauls girlfriend. And im spent the night here in embry's bed kissing him.

"that's fine. Just as long as im not going crazy" she said getting up, "it's good to meet you"

I smiled at her, "you too"

Embry laid back down and I stayed sitting up.

"whats wrong?" he asked his eyes closed

"I should go"

"what? Why?" he said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"you're right, im pauls girlfriend"


	6. Chapter 6

I started to get up to get out of bed when embry rolled over me and straddled me, pinning me to the bed.

"embry move"

"no" he said

I smacked him across the face and tried shoving him. He grabbed my wrists, I was completely pinned. I couldn't move.

"embry"

"melody"

He just looked at me.

"Please. Move"

"no"

"why not?" I was getting mad.

"because"

"enough with the one word answers, now get off of me"

"no"

"damn it! Why not?" I shouted.

"because!" he shouted, "because" his voice going back to normal, "because, melody" he sighed, "melody, because im falling for you. every time I look at you my heart jumps into my throat and I cant breath. Because every time I see you smile at paul, I want to…puke, and beat the shit out of him but I know he is making you happy… most days" he smiled, "but this pull. it's driving me crazy"

He sat back, taking his hands off my wrists but still sitting on me. I just stared at him. Minutes seemed like hours of just silence and eye contact.

"melody, please say something.. Anything"

"I…"

"that doesn't count"

"I need to go"

He got off me and grabbed my bag off of the floor shoving it towards me as I got out of his bed.

"take it. Go"

I grabbed the bag and left without saying a word.

The next few days I ignored numerous calls from paul and got ignored by embry. I didn't know what to do. I needed my sister. I needed to know what to do. During that week I went and visited her everyday asking her for help. Telling and re-telling her my problems praying for a clue on what to do. Finally that Wednesday came around. The day I was supposed to go school shopping with embry. I called him one last time to see if he would answer. He didn't. so I called paul.

"im so sorry" he answered on the first ring.

"it's okay"

"no I was a complete ass, im so sorry:

"paul, it's okay."

"are you going shopping with embry today?"

"no. embry and I are… well not speaking."

"why what happened?"

"it's nothing."

"you sure"

"yes baby"

"can I take you?" he asked

"take me where?"

"shopping, can I take you shopping today?"

"what about work and patrol. Ill get someone to cover"

"yeah if you want"

"give me ten minutes"

Like he said, he was at my door step in ten minutes. My dad answered the door and I thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Melody!" he screamed not taking his eyes off of paul

"yeah dad?" I said turning the corner

"who the hell is this?:" pointing at paul

"dad, breath"

He just stared at me.

"dad, that's paul. Paul is my boyfriend"

"no"

I laughed, "yeah"

"no"

"dad…seriously"

"no, he looks like he thirty" turning to paul "how old are you"

"twenty"

"see, he's thirty. Absolutely not."

"dad, he's twenty. Calm down."

"honey!" he shouted.

Mom turned the corner and smiled, "oh, hi paul"

"paul? You know him?" dad asked.

"yeah, his mom works down at the forks hospital. He usually brings her dinner" she said still smiling.

"did you know about this?" he asked pointing at me and paul.

"know about what?" mom asked

"this is your daughters boyfriend." he said still pointing.

"paul, you never mentioned that" she was still smiling

"stop smiling" dad said, "he's thirty, are you going to let your daughter date a thirty year old?"

"he's not thirty, your what? Twenty?"

"yes ma'am" he smiled

"see, now you two go have fun. This introduction has taken way to long"

I grabbed my bag and pushed paul out the door and toward his truck.

"god, lets get out of here" I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. He opened my door I got in and he stood next me, I turned to smile at him and he kissed me.

"again, im sorry"

"it's okay" I smiled, "lets go"

We spent the day in Port Angeles. We went to numerous stores he watched me try on outfit after outfit after outfit. When I finished getting my new school clothes we picked up my school supplies, had dinner, and headed back to the rez. I took all my new stuff to pauls. I left my bags in the truck, but took an outfit with me in. and my little pink bag I snuck to go get while paul was in the food court. He went right into the bedroom and I went to the bathroom to change. I put on my new "outfit" and one of his t-shits over it. I was really nervous and felt partially naked but I wanted this. I walked out into the bedroom and stood next to the bed. Paul looked up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. I played with the hem of his t-shirt, then pulled it over my head dropping it on the floor. He looked up and gasped.

"holy…" he whispered.

"you like?" I asked

He smirked, grabbed me by the hips and pulled me toward him. He leaned back and I crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. He continued to grab at the lace barely covering my body.

I woke up to jarod. I know that sounds weird but I did, I open my eyes and jarod is standing at the edge of the bed with a bit of black lace in his hands. Paul opened his eyes and saw the same thing.

"shit jarod, what are you doing in here?"

"well, I just wanted to make sure she was okay…"

"im fine why?"

"well, I don't know if you know, but… it sounded pretty rough in here last night"

"oh" I blushed ducking my head.

"yeah well" paul shrugged.

"yeah well" jarod said swinging the black lace on his finger.

"give that back" I said reaching for the piece of lace and handing it to paul.


End file.
